1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of baby carriers and more particularly to a shoulder baby carrier for carrying a baby on the shoulders of a user in a safe and convenient manner.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to baby carriers includes examples of well known baby carriers which are constructed using the structural principles of back pack frames or knapsacks. In the carriers according to the prior art, a metal frame assembly is mounted on the user's back with shoulder straps. A fabric sling-type seat is attached to the frame assembly and the baby is placed in the sling seat. The baby's head is generally at or somewhat below the level of the user's shoulders. While the conventional baby carrier has been found to be acceptable for young children, older children find that their view is obstructed by the neck and shoulders of the user and children often twist and squirm to turn sideways in order to be able to see their surroundings. This results in a measure of discomfort both for the child and for the user of the carrier.
Despite the various developments in the prior art related to baby carriers, there remains a need for a baby carrier which enables the baby to be carried on the shoulders of a viewer, thereby providing him or her with an unobstructed view.